gilmore girls and boys
by sigisa
Summary: zycie rory po 21 urodzinach i zwiazek lorelailuke


W barze Luka tradycyjnie zebrała się śmietanka Stars Hollow. Miss Patty rozmawiała z Taylorem o nadchodzącej uroczystość odsłonięcia pomnika pierwszego burmistrza Stars Hollow. Kirk siedział przy swoim stolik i próbował wybrać, co zjeść na śniadanie.

Kirk, Co pan poleca?

Luke: Kirk przychodzisz tu od urodzenia znasz menu na pamięć nic nie zmieniło się tam od dawna co chcesz zjeść?

K: Nie prawda nie dawno dodałeś kilka sałatek, których nie próbowałem może dziś jest dzień na sałatkę

L: Sałatka raz co jeszcze ?

K: A jakie sałatki polecasz?

L: Masz menu przed sobą czytać nie umiesz?

K: Sałatka z kurczakiem lub z tuńczykiem co by tu wybrać?

L: Kirk jeśli zaraz nie zamówisz wyrzucę Cie stąd

K: Ok. tost i kawę. Dałem Lili portfel urządzamy wspólne mieszkanie a ona pojechała kupić szafę. Nie mogłem z nią pojechać, bo Talor wyznaczył mnie na głównego organizatora odsłonięcia pomnika pierwszego burmistrza. Pierwszy raz od czasu wpadki z jajkami na Wielkanoc Talor mi zaufał nie mogę teraz pójść kupić szafy musze zadbać o wszystko może pozwoli mi być głównym organizatorem wszystkich imprez w mieście to było by odpowiednie zajęcie dla mnie nie sadzisz?

L: Jasne tost i kawa

Luke podszedł do kasy żeby wystawić rachunek obok niej siedziała Lorelai pijąc kawę

Lorelai: Proszę jeszcze

L: Nie kawa szkodzi zdrowiu zabija ludzi chcesz umrzeć wcześnie przez to świństwo

Lo: cieszę się ze dbasz o moje długie życie, ale Twoja kawa warta jest wszystkiego proszę

Temu wzrokowi Luke nie mógł się oprzeć kochał ją. Nalał jej kolejny kubek kawy a ona cieszyła się jak małe dziecko

Drzwi do baru otworzyły się Lane weszła tak szybko, że o mało nie wywróciła Talora wychodzącego właśnie z baru.

Taylor: Uważaj młoda damo bar to nie miejsc na bieganie tu chodzą ludzie. Większość mieszkańców naszego miast to ludzie starzy mogę wystraszyć się ze ktoś biega koło nich i umrzeć albo potknąć się i coś sobie złamać, kto będzie potem odwiedzał ich w domu, robił zakupy gdy będą musieli siedzieć w domu

Lorelai: Myślałam ze jesteś prezesem Stowarzyszenia Pomocy dla Osób Starszych Stars Hollow to Ty masz odwiedzać i pomagać ludziom starszym

T: Tak jestem prezesem tego związku….

Luke: Jak większości organizacji w tym mieście

Lorelai uśmiechnęła się do Luka

T:… i dlatego musze dbać o to by ludziom starszym ta pomoc nie była potrzebna

Luke: No tak żebyś się nie przepracował na tym stanowisku

Taylor odwrócił się i wyszedł z baru.

Lane: Przepraszam za spóźnienie, ale chłopcy nie zrobili prania wiec nie miałam się, w co ubrać. Znalezienie czegoś w tym domu zajęło mi trochę czasu.

Luke: Nie ma sprawy tylko postaraj się nie spóźniać więcej

Lane: Dzięki Luke cześć Lorelai

Lorelai: Cześć lane jak zespół macie jakiś koncert w najbliższym czasie

Lane: Mieliśmy mieć, ale chyba po dzisiejszym spotkaniu z Taylorem nie pozwoli nam grac na festynie z okazji odsłonięcia pomnika

Lorelai: może nie będzie tak źle

W tym czasie Taylor ponownie wszedł do baru:

Taylor: Lane Twój zespół nie może zagrać na festynie postanowiłem ze nasz szkolna orkiestra dawno nie brała czynnego udziału festynie wiec to oni wystąpią

Taylor wyszedł z baru a Lane pobiegła za nim rzucając do Luka ze idzie na przerwę.

W tym czasie do baru wszedł 16-letni chłopak wysoki brunet o zielonych oczach, widać było że pochodzi z bogatej rodziny.

Chłopak: Proszę kawę na wynos najlepiej 3 kubki odrazu

Luke: Kawa jest nie zdrowa, można umrzeć od jej nadmiaru, jesteś jeszcze młody dbaj o zdrowie póki jeszcze możesz

Chłopak spojrzał się na Lorelai pytającym wzrokiem. Ona uśmiechnęła się i powiedziała: On tak zawsze ale to Bóg jeśli chodzi o kawę wiec wysłuchaj zapłać spróbuj i uciekaj .

Chłopak: A uciekniesz ze mną?

Luke: Ona jest przyszłą żoną Boga

Chłopak: Przyszła …

Lorelai: może gdybyś był starszy…

Lorelai uśmiechnęła się do nieznajomego, a on odwzajemnił się tym samym. Luke w tym czasie nalał przybyszowi kawę.

Luke : 3 dolary

Chłopak rzucił na ladę 10 dolarów odwrócił się i podszedł do drzwi.

Chłopak: mam nadzieje, że się jeszcze zobaczymy przeszła bogini

Nieznajomy odwrócił się i wyszedł Lorelai uśmiechnęła się a Luke pod nosem powiedział : mam nadzieje że nie. W barze zapanowała zwyczajna atmosfera, gdy zadzwonił telefon Lorelai.. Luke wskazał na tabliczkę z zakazem używania telefonów w barze, ale Lorelai jak zwykle odebrała nie przejmując się tym.

Lorelai: Tak słucham

Głos: Lorelai tu Twoja matka, znalazłyśmy z Rory dodatkowa paczkę czekoladek po urodzinach,postanowiłyśmy ze będą one dla Luka. Kiedy Ty i Luke możecie po nie przyjechać.

Lorelai: Mamo nie będę jechała taki kawał drogi do was po czekoladki

Emily: Mam je wysłać pocztą do Luka. Mogą się roztopić albo ktoś na poczcie je zje.

Lorelai nie miała ochoty na tą rozmowę, ale przez głowę przeszła jej myśl ze może, Rory chce ściągnąć ją tam żeby porozmawiać a czekoladki są tylko pretekstem?

Lorelai: Dobrze przyjedziemy dziś po czekoladki Rory będzie?

Emily: Oczywiście ze tak spodziewamy się gości a Rory będzie się nim zajmować

Lorelai postanowiła skończyć rozmowę, więc powiedziała ze telefon jej się rozładuje i wyłączyła się słysząc tylko ze mają z Lukiem przyjechać na 7.

Lorelai: Luke kocham Cie.

Luke: Nie pojadę z Tobą do domu Twoich rodziców nadal nie wiem, co to jest DAR.

Lorelai: Ale może to tylko przykrywka, może Rory chce żebym tam przyjechała, chce porozmawiać musimy tam pojechać proszę

Poraz kolejny dziś Lorelai zrobiła minę 5-letniego dziecka proszącego o cukierka, której Luke nie mógł się oprzeć. Kochał ją i nawet bez tej miny pojechałby z nia na koniec świata, jeśli tylko by tego chciała.

Luke: Dobrze, ale nie zostawisz mnie tam samego

Lorelai uśmiechnęła się, pocałowała go i wyszła do Hotelu.

Emily zapukała do domku dla gości Rory otworzyła jej i przywitała się z babcią.

Rory: Wejdź cos się stało?

Emily: Nie, dlaczego nie mogę odwiedzić mojej wnuczki?

R: Oczywiście ze tak może usiądziesz?

E: Dziękuje Rory, będziemy mieli gościa jeszcze nie wiem jak długo, ale myślimy z dziadkiem żeby gość zamieszkał z Tobą w domku

R: Ale tu jest tylko jedna sypialnia w domu są jeszcze 3 wolne

Rory wiedziała ze to kolejny sposób dziadków na niedopuszczenie do nocowania Logana u niej. Od tygodnia nie spędzili ze sobą nocy a jedynie krótkie chwile z samochodzie.

E: Tak, ale mam zamiar je wyremontować i odświeżyć wiec nasz gość będzie musiał zamieszkać tu przecież nie mogę zmuszać do żeby się ciągle przeprowadzał

R: Dobrze babciu

Emily była zadowolona ze swojego planu udało jej się na przynajmniej na miesiąc nie dopuścić do spotkań sam na sam Rory z Loganem w domku.

Lorelai przygotowała się na wyjazd do domu rodziców znacznie wcześniej niż Luke zdarzył przyjść do domu, więc cały czas go poganiała. Jednak, gdy już byli przed drzwiami rodziców Lorelai zaczęła obawiać się tej wizyty.

Lorelai: Co jeśli jedynym powodem dla którego nas zaprosili są te cholerne czekoladki. Co jeśli ona nie jest gotowa ze mną porozmawiać?

Luke: Nie martw się już na urodzinach chciała z Tobą rozmawiać, ale było za dużo ludzi teraz nie będzie tam nikogo wiec będziecie mogły spokojnie porozmawiać.

Luke chciał żeby dwie najważniejsze kobiety się pogodziły. Kochał Rory jak córkę i bolało go, że nie widuje jej każdego dnia oraz to ze jej nieobecność tak bardzo dotyka Lorelai. Poza tym im później one się pogodzą tym potniej on i Lorelai wezmą ślub.

Luke wziął Lorelai za rękę i zadzwonił. Drzwi otworzyła Emily.

Emily: Witam Lorelai Luke, Luke musze przyznać ze jesteś pierwszym mężczyzną w życiu mojej córki, który potrafi zmusić ją do punktualności.

Luke starał się coś powiedzieć, ale Lorelai wciągnęła go do środka domu.

Lorelai : Gdzie są czekoladki Luka?

Emily: leżą na stole w salonie może wejdziecie dalej Rory tam czeka na was

Lorelai, gdy tylko to usłyszała chciał pobiec do salonu, ale Luke trzymał ją za rękę. Przeszli wiec razem do salonu gdzie siedziała Rory Logan i Richard .

Richard: Lorelai nie wiedziałem że przyjdziesz na kolacje.

Lorelai: bo nie przyszłam, jesteśmy tu tylko po czekoladki dla Luka

Rory wstała wzięła czekoladki i podała je Lukowi ten podziękował jej. Zapadła cisza wszyscy byli zakłopotani, gdy Lorelai chciała już cos powiedzieć usłyszała głos za sobą

Głos:Witam kawowego Boga i jego przyszła boginie


End file.
